Killer Instinct: Man and Machine
by dark angel12
Summary: read the rivalry between jago and fulgore
1. prologue: Fulgore

Body OK, I credit all this stuff to Rare, blah-de-blah. I was disappointed to find no proper killer instinct story on the site, so this is my attempt to rectify the situation. 

**KILLER INSTINCT: MAN AND MACHINE**

Prologue: Fulgore 

(In a lab, with various screens and apparatus strewn about the place. The room is dominated by a large glass container in the centre. There is a large figure in the container, and a group of scientists are standing around it.) 

Scientist 1: Our work to create the ultimate droid soldier is almost complete. 

All that remains is to test it. 

Scientist 2: How about the ulratech fighting tournament. 

Scientist 1: Good idea. 

The ultratech fighting tournament, widely known as the killer instinct tournament because of it's often fatal conclusions, is the main source of entertainment for the world today. The year is 2012, and the ultratech corporation controls all the industries, and to be honest, the world. 

Some days later..... 

Head of the robotic weapons department: Is Fulgore ready to participate in the killer Instinct tournament this year? 

Scientist 1: Yes, without a doubt. 

Head of the robotic weapons department: Then we must give a great opponent. I have heard that the ninjas of the tiger spirit, the tibetan monks, are among the greatest fighters in the world. Perhaps we should lure one to Fulgore, and give it a warm up at the same time......... 


	2. Chapter 1

Body Chapter 1 

(A Tibetan monastery. There are a number of ninjas training in the background. At the back wall, there is a massive statue of a tiger's head. Jago is praying before it, and he is approached by one of the elder monks, named Xiayo-Chang) 

Xiayo-Chang: I am glad to see you training in the ways of meditation, young Jago. I knew there was much potential in you. 

Jago: Thank you, Master. I wish to become the strongest fighter in the order. 

Xiayo-Chang: You have ambition. That is good, but you will find it takes more than ambition to become a great fighter. 

Jago bowed to his master, and concluded his training. 

That night was to become a nightmare for Jago. 

Novice: Wake up, Jago. 

Jago: What is it. 

Novice: The monastery is being attacked! You must hurry. 

Jago ran to the shrine, only to find chaos everywhere. The dead bodies of monks and armed soldiers littered the floor. The ninja monks fought to their limit but could not compete against guns. 

They were dropping like flies. 

At the centre of the fighting, Jago saw Xiayo-Chang stand his ground against a strange metal adversary. It had great shining blue claws protruding from it's hands. It charged Xiayo-chang and ran him through the neck. 

Jago: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 

Blood spurted from Xiayo-Chang's neck, and there was nothing Jago could do. Jago ran, and he was not pursued. 

He made it out of the monastery, and saw a helicopter with the ultratech insignia on the side. 

Jago: I can't believe I ran away. Ultratech is going to pay for this. 


	3. Chapter 2

Body **Chapter 2**

****

****(Jago arrives in the USA. He is looking for the Ultratech, as some punks are about to find out.) 

Punk 1: Whadda you dressed up for. 

Jago (cool): To kick the crap outta you if I have to. 

Punk 2: So we have a funny man here. Let's see if his ass can cash the cheques his mouth is made. 

They leap at him. Jago easily jumps out of the way. He kicks the first guy full in the face, breaking his nose. In a flash, his sword was at the throat of the second, a very uncomfortable position. 

Jago: I want directions to Ultratech HQ. You can assist me, or I can cut your throat out. 

Punk 2: Ok, Ok. Go to the centre of the city. It's a huge tower, you can't miss it. 

Jago let him go, and headed for the HQ. He found it, and was flabbergasted by it's size. He was suddenly attacked from behind and fell, unconscious. He was dragged inside to an unknown fate. 


	4. Chapter 3

Body Ok I think I understand what your on about glitcher. I'm changing format. I can put more detail in that way. If you don't like it after this then I'll completely rethink the story, but I'll not give up. 

**Chapter 3**

****

****Jago found himself locked in a small, claustrophobic room. 

"Where am I," he thought. The last thing he remembered was being hit in the back of the head by something metal, a butt of a gun, maybe. Suddenly he heard a voice over a speaker in the corner of the roof. 

"Well, ninja, how do you feel. Good I hope, as you'll be competing 

soon." 

"What are you talking about?" asked Jago. 

"You want revenge for the death of your master don't you. I can give you a fight against the droid that killed him." 

"The droid's not as important as the creators," replied Jago hotly. 

"Well that is out of the question. And if you want Fulgore then your going to have to beat an opponent of my choosing." 

"Then bring him on." 

A creature that resembled a velociraptor entered the room. It had metal gauntlets around it's wrist. 

"This is Riptor, the ultimate genetically engineered lizard. His one instinct is to kill. He was the first of two, and is not quite as powerful as his counterpart, but I'm sure he will test your abilities. 

"Oh no, what a predicament," Jago thought. 

The creature stared at Jago hungrily, slavering. Jago had an idea what the look meant, but didn't want to think about it. It pounced, and the fight had begun! Jago side-stepped it, but still received a gash in the leg. A punch countered this slash, but it didn't do much. The creature started a combination of high and low slashes. Jago blocked them with his sword. He had to end the fight quickly, or Riptor would tire him out. Jago jumped back. "Eduoken," he yelled. A great green fireball erupted from his arm. Riptor dodged it, but left an opening. 

This was all Jago needed, His sword became a blur hacking through Riptor's flesh. Blood spurted all over the place. Jago stopped, but mercy was not on his mind. The tiger spirit coursed through his body, and he ran at Riptor, delivering a devastating jumping uppercut, the Tiger Fury. The blow snapped Riptor's neck like a twig, and he fell, slain. Jago sat down. Though the fight was short, he was exhausted. 

A while later, the speaker blared again. 

"Are you still there Jago." 

"Yeah" 

"Impressive. You should get some rest. You will face Fulgore in two days time, in the laboratory of his creation. Food will be sent to you. If you can beat Fulgore, you will receive the standard prize of the victor of the Ultratech fighting tournament, a single request.It can be anything, however." 

Jago went to sleep, happy. For he knew exactly what that request would be. 


End file.
